


destined

by blushymika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushymika/pseuds/blushymika
Summary: Kakashi is a genius at pretty much everything but his feelings. Luckily, for him, Gai is a patient man.





	destined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xx_AllMightFucker_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_AllMightFucker_xx/gifts).



> it's kakagai hours everyone i can't believe it's taken me this long to write something for them but here it is. something... something for the married men
> 
> this is for u fuggy i love u so much

This feeling _—_ the squeezing sensation in Kakashi’s heart _—_ has always been confusing, messy, and sometimes it makes him want to throw up. But, well, that last thing only started happening when he turned twelve years old.

At the time, he felt stupid. At the time, when he was still a child, developing a crush was the last thing that he expected to happen. Crushes made him think of Rin and the consequences she faced for trying to get anywhere near him.

Unfortunately, Kakashi remembers everything.

“Kakashi,” Rin would say. “It’s not your fault.”

“You can talk to me, you know?” She would tell him in that voice of hers. That soft, familiar voice that would make him feel at least a little bit better.

But Kakashi didn’t want to talk. He never did.

That is, until he started seeing Gai in a different light.

As in, sometimes after their challenges, Kakashi would make eyes at Gai when the latter would turn the other way. (Little did Kakashi know that Gai noticed everything about his rival. Every single glance, look, anything—Gai knew and relished in all of it.)

But, anyways, crushes are stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid like Gai, Kakashi thinks when he’s thirteen and now one of the Hokage’s ANBU. And, back then, he tried to believe these kinds of things because of what he was supposed to be: guarded, emotionless, and not in love with his best friend.

Kakashi, however, decided to break the rules just this once.

Eventually, just this once turned into twice, thrice, and now Kakashi has given up on counting when Gai rolls off him and onto the other side of the bed.

He comes back though like he always does, except this time he returns with a kiss that makes laughter bubble up inside Kakashi’s chest. Yet, he holds it in and kisses Gai back instead with a blush so red that it could rival the colour of his boyfriend’s hitai-ate.

“Are you okay?” Gai asks, sounding a little breathless, and Kakashi rolls his eyes fondly.

“You ask that every time,” Kakashi says. “Of course I am.”

“I am merely concerned for your wellbeing, rival,” Gai informs him like Kakashi doesn’t know it even after all these years.

“Then, I’d like you to know that I am very, _very_ okay,” Kakashi mumbles and raises his hand to pull Gai in for another kiss.

They stay like this for a few more moments with the sounds of longing kisses and sighs filling the room until Kakashi shivers when Gai’s knee brushes his inner thigh. In response, Kakashi blushes and pushes Gai away with his hands on his chest.

“Sensitive,” Kakashi blurts with a click of his tongue.

Fortunately for the younger man, Gai only grins and doesn’t comment on the recent bruises on Kakashi’s thighs. Instead, he moves from Kakashi’s mouth to kiss the birthmark underneath his lips.

“You’re being weird.”

“I am not,” Gai denies and kisses the mole again. “It’s pretty. And, besides, this is perfectly normal for me. I am devoted to you, everything about you.”

Kakashi snorts. “Are you asking me to marry you?” he wonders aloud and pinches Gai’s butt. “Oh, and you have the same mark here too. It’s even prettier, maybe I could kiss that one too.”

Gai’s knee caresses Kakashi’s thighs again, forcing him silent again. Then, he takes Kakashi’s hand in his own before confessing, “I’d definitely be up for the task.”

“Task?” Kakashi repeats. “You’re making this seem like something difficult.”

“With someone like you, rival, I’m sure it will be. I am, however, willing to have you as my husband.”

“Hm, how are you so sure?” Kakashi asks with his fingers threading through messy black hair.

“Because I love you, Kakashi.”

If Kakashi was still twelve years old, he would become uncomfortable in under a second and the need to vomit out of nervousness would reappear, but he smiles this time and says, “Me too. I love you.

“Although I am one step ahead of you.”

Gai makes a sound that tells Kakashi that he’s confused, but Kakashi continues and pushes on as he reaches over to take something out of his nightstand.

It’s a wedding ring, Gai realizes and then he realizes one more thing: Kakashi is proposing.

“What I’m trying to say is that you are both my world and my stars. You bring light into my life. Actually, you are my light. You remind me of a summer breeze and the _—_ ”

Kakashi stops all of a sudden and lets out a laugh _—_ the little breathless one that he makes when he’s embarrassed _—_ before continuing once more:

“I’m sorry. I’m joking. That’s not how I want to do this. Those are from Icha-Icha, did you notice? Anyways, Gai, we’re a lot of things aren’t we?”

Gai nods, forcing himself to remain quiet as tears prick his eyes. He knows that Kakashi is flustered.

“We’re friends, best friends, rivals, boyfriends even. But maybe, if you’ll have me, we can be something more.

“So, Gai, will you be man of destiny?”

Gai says “yes!” immediately like it’s the only word he’s ever learned. He rolls back on top of Kakashi like it’s the only thing he knows how to do and, from underneath him, Kakashi wheezes before slipping the ring onto his fiancé’s finger.

Gai bursts into a fit of tears when Kakashi mutters a “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
